


Marshmallow

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grooming, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sexual Abuse, Triple Drabble, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Midnight makes several promises, but it doesn't mean he keeps each one.





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Her nightgown has kittens sleeping atop what must be marshmallow clouds. Wendy refers to anything remotely squishy as ‘marshmallows’ and even untouchable things go beneath this category. Midnight runs his fingers up and down her calves, testing the response. Someone, probably his father has dumped enough allergy medication into her dinner to keep her asleep through a natural disaster. 

Other girls have started teasing her for the minimal hair on her legs, but she remains staunch in her decision to hold off on shaving. Even Angel mercilessly teases her, but he appreciates her willingness to keep the hair. 

Somehow, she's managed to maintain a fine downy texture. It won't last much longer given her tendency to crack under peer-pressure and dry skin. 

“I'll still admire you,” he promises, pressing a kiss to her temple. “No matter what you might believe, Wendy.” 

Her calves are no longer interesting. Midnight allows her another kiss and crawls higher up her skin, over the weak knees she's always scraping and up to her thighs. Someone else has marked her thighs prior to their games. Other people would refer to him as ‘grooming’ her when he twirled her hair, promised she could trust him because he wasn't those other men. Wendy's already been tainted with candle wax, cigarettes, and the occasional hand furious enough to bruise. 

“I won't do that yet.” Her panties are familiar just by touch. “I'll wait until you're ready. We'll play a different game for now…” 

Her body resists in the beginning. It always resists him in the beginning, but he's patient. One finger circles her outer lips, coaxing her to open up. Begging isn't in his nature. 

Come morning, he’ll find an excuse to put the same finger in her mouth, claiming injury. Everyone will claim she wet the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and every kudos, comment, bookmark (be it public or private).


End file.
